Chocolate
by LukeThinksAlexanderLudwigIsHot
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe have a date, but Blaine was not the one planning it, it was Sebastian. And the date is very surprising for Blaine...


_Chocolate!_

* * *

Blaine was nervous and who could blame him really? He was going to have his first date with Sebastian freaking Smythe.

They weren't officially together, but everyone could see the tension between them. That tension was hot, raw and totally sexy. They wanted each other. Blaine wanted Sebastian, Sebastian wanted Blaine and everyone knew it.

Blaine took a deep breath as he got out of his car. He was so nervous, his heart was pounding loud and fast in his chest. His hair was curly because he couldn't help but run his hands through them. His chest was lightly sweaty, but that was not visible because of the thick sweater he was currently wearing.

He walked up the steps of Sebastian's house, taking another deep breath.

Ringing the bell, it seemed so easy though so hard. He reached out his finger and pressed it against the cold metal of the doorbell.

Waiting there for a little bit, he thought Sebastian wouldn't open and that this was a big joke. It' couldn't be, could it?

Then suddenly the door opened, revealing a shirtless Sebastian who was wearing only sweatpants.

"Hey killer, I wasn't ready yet." Sebastian said with a grin, knowing Blaine was watching. Blaine couldn't help but lightly lick his own lips at the sight of Sebastian's bare chest. So muscled, so sexy, so…so perfect. Blaine found it hard to take his eyes of the boy's upper body to look at Sebastian properly.

'H-Hey Seb." He stuttered out. Sebastian smirked at him, knowing full well where the shorter boy was looking at.

"Staring, are we killer?" Sebastian grinned and took a step aside, opening the door wider. "No! N-No, I was just… uhm… w-well I…" Blaine tried to say something, but nothing really came out. He blush a deep red and slowly walked inside.

Sebastian smirked in a way that Blaine found totally sexy, but as much as he liked to seem confident, Blaine would loved to see the boy's vulnerable side for once. To see him fall apart. To see Sebastian throw his head back in enjoyment as Blaine would kiss and suck on his neck.

How Sebastian would moan as Blaine would suck Sebastian off and how hot he would look if Blaine rode him. Bouncing up and down the sweaty, perfect body as he would kiss him deeply with his tongue.

* * *

Blaine shook the thoughts away. They made his mind only more wanting for Sebastian and it was terrible for his pants too or better for what was in those pants.

Sebastian started walking upstairs and Blaine followed him. When the boys reached a door that was probably from Sebastian's room, a place Blaine thought about a lot. How he and Sebastian would have sex there and-

Sebastian suddenly stopped. He moved behind Blaine. The shorter boy felt that bare chest being pressed against his back as hands creeped up, over his neck and covered his eyes as Sebastian leant over his shoulder, whispering sexy. "Inside I'm gonna take off your shirt and you are keeping your eyes closed." Blaine felt a shiver run down his spine. He nodded and felt the smirk on Sebastian's face. He heard a door open and let himself be led in by Sebastian.

When he heard the door close he suddenly felt something warm being pressed against the waist band of his pants.

Fingers…

Sebastian's fingers grabbed his shirt and lift it up. When it was off, Blaine felt himself being pushed down on, what he suspected to be, Sebastian's bed.

Blaine finally opened his eyes and saw Sebastian, crawling on top of him, feeling the pale skin on his own.

He looked lusty in Sebastian's dark, green eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and eagerly kissed the taller brunette. Sebastian kissed back for a short period of time, before pulling back a bit from the kiss.

'Close your eyes again." Sebastian said in a seducing voice and Blaine could only oblige.

He closed his hazel eyes and lay back on the bed, feeling the soft, satin sheets on his back. His head was resting on Sebastian's pillow. He heard the noise of a drawer getting opened and closed again. It made Blaine wonder, what was Sebastian going to do?

Then suddenly, he felt something… Something cool run down his neck and over his chest and stomach, just above the waistband off his pants. He opened his eyes and looked down.

Chocolate

It was chocolate. A dark brown strip was running down his body and over Blaine's crotch where Sebastian was rubbing with one hand.

Well, there was his crush, licking his lips sexually as their eyes connected. "May I lick you clean?" Sebastian asked with a wink. Blaine nodded eagerly, not caring if that made him sound impatient or needy. He waited long enough for this.

Sebastian stuck out his tongue and the moment it made contact with the skin of Blaine's stomach, the boy beneath him totally fell apart. He couldn't hold himself in. Sebastian licked his way upwards, over Blaine's stomach and belly. He gave a sweet kiss on the sweaty chest.

Blaine looked down, whimpering and blushing a shade of dark red. Sebastian had a super hot grin on his face as he licked more. He reached for Blaine's neck. He licked the chocolate off and started to place wet kisses on the sensitive skin.

Oh, that felt so right. Blaine never felt so wanted before. But it was so good, so hot, so intimate and so deep. He let out a loud groan as Sebastian started to gently suck on Blaine's right nipple. "Sebastian!" He groaned and with that he bucked his hips up, making Sebastian moan.

That was Blaine's moment. His moment to get Sebastian and make him his.

Rolling them quickly over, he started licking Sebastian's neck and over his jaw, leaving the other boy panting under him. He reached Sebastian's ear and whispered seductively, "Super hot, sexiest date ever."

He bit down gently on Sebastian's ear lobe. The tall brunette let out a loud moan as the other boy grinned and took control over him.

[-END-]

* * *

**A/N: I actually loved writing this one shot to be honest, it wasn't that hard and I loved the idea. Thank you Armanti for the prompt 'Seblaine date' =)**


End file.
